Conversa no quadro:Fan Games/@comment-26813171-20151104002736
Bem, lá vai um novo Fan-Game que criei, e veio parar aqui. os personagens são: Jacksper The Badger (Jacksper o texugo) Bordy The Wolf (Bordy o lobo) Typet The Panther (Typet a puma) Tom The Panda-Bear (Tom o urso panda) Matt The Habbit (Matt o coelho) Scroll The Tiger (Scroll o tigre) Golden Jacksper Shadow Matt/Bordy Restaurante: Jack Badger and his Family (Jack texugo e sua família). Jacksper é um texugo, e tem um acabamento de fiascos, como Freddy. Ele é a atração principal da banda, sendo o cantor dela. Tem uma franjinha branca, mãos, pés, barriga e focinho (o focinho dele é quase igual ao de Foxy, só que um pouco menor) também brancos; o resto do corpo é todo preto (até as sonbrancelhas). A orelha interna dele tem uma coloração de pêssego. Seus olhos são verdes e tem uma gravata borboleta azul e brilhante. Bordy é um lobo, e também tem um acabamento de fiascos. Ele é o guitarrista da banda, sua guitarra e verde e branca, e tem as siglas do nome dele escritas em dourado: BTW. Tem olhos amarelos e as cores do corpo são cinza-claro e escuro ( o cinza-escuro é nas mãos, pés, barriga, orelha interna, focinho e sonbrancelha).Tem uns cabelinhos na cabeça, e tufos na lateral da face, que na ponta, é cinza-escuro. Typet é uma puma, ela tem um acabamento um pouco brilhante, diferente dos outros. Ela carrega um cupcake rosa com orelhas de gato roxa, olhos azuis e grandes e uma veliha com listras vermelhas. Ela tem olhos azuis-escuros. Tem um babador escrito: Let's Have Fun!!! (vamos nos divertir) com letras azuis. Tem uma coloração rosa, listras verticais roxas, barriga, mãos, pés, sonbrancelha, focinho (o focinho dela é um pouco menor do que o de Bordy) e uma metade franjinha (a franjinha dela é de lado) também roxos. Geralmente, ela é a segunda voz da banda, e tem o mesmo corpo de Toy Chica (a cintura cheia de curvas) só que Typet é um pouco maior do que ela. Tom é um urso-panda (cores normais de um), e que também tem acabamento fiasco. Ele tem uma bandana na cabeça vermelha com caveiras pretas. Ele é do estilo punk. Tem os olhos com uma maquiagem roxa (atenção! não é maquiagem de mulher! é que faz parte do estilo dele), e uns cabelinhos espetados na cabeça. Tem sonbrancelhas pretas, e ele é o mais gordo da banda. É o baterista da banda, mas beeeeeem de vez em quando, toca xilofone. Matt é um coelho, que também tem o acabamento fiasco. Ele tem orelhas grandes, e o corpo dele é de coloração amarela normal e clara (o amarelo claro é nos pés mãos, barriga, focinho e sonbrancelha). Tem dentes pequenos na mandíbula superior,e um pouco grandes em baixo. Ele é o cantor da banda (ele fica no 2o palco, portanto, não é o cantor reserva da banda do Jacksper). Tem olhos azuis. Scroll é um tigre-de-bengala (cores normais de um), que, como a maioria dos animatrônicos, tem um acabamento fiasco. Ele tem uma faca na mão direita (não é a mesma mão que o gancho do Foxy fica). Tem olhos vermelhos, e tem sua própria enseada, chamada The Cove of Scroll, mas, na maioria das vezes, fica com Matt para ganhar mais público (Principalmente as crianças). Ele tem uma calça azul-escura, cujo é um pouco desfiada na frente e nas laterais, podendo mostrar um pouco do metal de suas pernas. E um cabelinho na cabeça. Atenção: Todos têm dentes superiores e inferiores, quadrados (Jacksper, Matt e Tom) e triangulares (Bordy, Typet e Scroll) e olhos fundos, por causa de seus endoesqueletos. História: Tudo se passa em um restaurante, onde todos se divertem com os animatronics cantando e dançando, mas um dia, um homem desconhecido, cujo tem coloração pêssego, que provavelmente é o segurança do restaurante, foi e saiu pela portas dos fundos, onde achou 6 crianças brincando de pula- corda. Então, ele pediu educadamente para as crianças o seguir ( e elas o seguem),as levando aos bastidores (onde tem outra porta na lateral do local) e levou-as para lá, onde pegou uma serra elétrica e começou a matá-las, esquartejando os corpos. Depois, desesperado, o assassino começou a botar as partes dos corpos nos animatronics, uma por uma, e depois saiu e fugiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. A partir daí, as mães foram dar queixa a polícia, mas até hoje, a polícia não desvendou o mistério. E os animatronics ficaram bem agressivos e, ás vezes, com um cheiro bem ruim, e começaram a soltar muco e sangue pelos olhos e boca, e um deles mordeu uma criança no braço, que arrancou o braço da criança, assim fechando o restaurante. O dono do restaurante, Jack Cawton, resolveu espalhar anúncios dizendo que precisava de um segurança, e quando Andrew Philip, um homem comum, de coloração parda, bigode cavanhaque e cabelo preto e olhos castanho-escuros que estava recentemente desempregado, resolveu se contratar para segurança, e o dono achou que ele tinha capacidade, e então deu o uniforme, mas ele não contou a quantia do salário. Locais: Cam 1: 1o palco (Jacksper, Brody, Typet e Tom) -------- Cam 3: 2o palco (Matt e, muitas vezes, Scroll) -------- Cam 2: Depósito ( Tom e Bordy) -------- Cam 4: Área livre do restaurante (Todos, exceto Scroll) -------- Cam 6: Parquinho (Jacksper, Tom, Typet e Matt) -------- Cam 5:The Cove of Scroll (Scroll, óbvio) -------- Cam 8: Área de recreio (Scroll, e Golden Jacksper (ele parece ser uma alucinação, como Golden Freddy, mas não é) -------- Cam 7: Banheiros (Tom, Jacksper, Typet e os shadows, bem de vez em quando) -------- Cam 9 e 9b: Corredores (cada um desses corredores tem uma salinha com cartazes guardados, provavelmente deve ser dos animatronics; Jacksper, Tom e Scroll) -------- Cam 10: Escritório (Andrew Philip e todos os animatronics, sem exceção) -------- Cam 11: Cozinha (Typet, Bordy e Matt) Curiosidades: ------ Quando Jacksper está no parquinho, as luzes se apagam, e quando acendem, Jacksper dá um grito assustador, ficando sem seus olhos normais (olhos do endoesqueleto, sangrando). ------ Quando, no trailer, Scroll diz Hello, you want... (pois todos dizem: Hello! You Want Death?) ele não termina a frase e pula em cima do jogador, gritando. ------ Não se sabe o porquê das alucinações, talvez sejam ilusões ópticas de Andrew. ------ Quando Tom está na CAM 7, ele arranca bruscamente sua cabeça com endoesqueleto e tudo, não se sabe como a coloca de volta. ------ Se Typet está na CAM 11 ou CAM 7, ela aparenta estar com um objeto na mão, e quando está com esse objeto, suas mãos se enchem de sague, e as luzes se apagam, uma música de ninar toca, e quando as luzes se acendem, ela ataca as câmeras, desligando-as temporariamente. Objetos: Lanterna, portas (que não podem ser fechadas) e máscaras (você pode desbloquear máscaras jogando os modos de noite). Minigames: só tem 1, mas não se exalte! o minigame é enorme, e você pode ganhar 900$ se você desbloquear 3 partes secretas do minigame, assim aumentando o salário, mas é praticamente impossível desbloquear, a menos se você tiver a lanterna em forma de animatronics fusados (todos misturados), que você pode conseguir jogando um dos modos de noite bem difícil. Noites: Médio ( Nights 1, 2 e 3) Difícil ( 4 e 5 ) Fuck Hard ( 6, 7 e modo 1/9/8/4, que desbloqueia todos os modos de noite, se digitado corretamente. Modos de Noite: ------- The Fun of The Jacksper (a diversão de Jacksper): 20-Jacksper P- Pelúcia de Jacksper ------- Give Fun, Give blood (dê diversão, dê sangue) 20- Scroll e Bordy P- Pelúcia de Scroll ------- Blood in the face (sangue na cara) 20-Typet e Matt P-Estatueta de Typet ------- Broken teeth (dentes quebrados) 20-Bordy e Jacksper P-Pelúcia de Bordy ------- 1/9/8/4 P- máscaras (modo secreto, digitado corretamente) E assim continua.